


废墟上的月亮

by kamuib



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 前年一月版杀的搞笑文。





	废墟上的月亮

“黑暗和光明互为一体，它们不像镜子内外那种单方依存另外一方的关系，而更接近白天里的太阳在运转过半周天之后……”  
塞西尔•哈维用筷子夹着一枚手打鱼丸从众人眼前平行移动，在热气腾腾的锅口上划出一道抛物弧线，丸子落进半沸腾的红油锅，没有溅起半点油花。  
“同整个世界一道沉入漆黑的地平线，变成皎洁的月亮守护着黑暗的世界。然而黑暗不会成为永恒……”  
这个时候，一颗黑黢黢的墨鱼丸奋力拨开白菜豆芽组成的森林，塞西尔在众目睽睽之下迅速抄走。  
“它会再一次升起……呃，里面居然还是生的了，难怪你们不下筷子。”  
“等等！”  
力道十足的一声呐喊颇有赶上与之同名的某名人文集的架势，于是所有人的目光齐刷刷地转向来源。克劳德•斯特莱夫以扛那把厨房六件套的姿势扛着八十斤猪肉，杀气腾腾地出现在老火锅店的门口，身后的猪蹄与他的手臂保持一致的角度指向塞西尔及他身边的另外一人。  
“你们为什么会坐在一起！”  
塞西尔一脸无辜地解释道：“因为我们是银发有爱协会，你看，萨菲罗斯君旁边还有一个位置是光君的，他去上厕所了。”  
萨菲罗斯板着一张扑克脸，从陆行鸟嘴下抢走了最后一片牛肉，丝毫没有向克劳德解释的意思。可能是因为嘴里塞着胡萝卜没有时间和闲功夫，但是在克劳德的眼里已经书写出了大大的“背叛”二字。他厉声问：“我的位置呢？”  
“老板说凳子不够了，你将就一下扎个马步权当入席。再不吃肉就要被抢光了。一会让萨菲罗斯君跟你换。”  
“不行！”  
猪肉应声沉闷地落地，宽如烤鱿鱼铁板的厨房六件套呼啸着挥舞砍来。说时迟，那时快，众人护住自己的碗筷迅速闪开，塞西尔大义凛然地抛弃了自己的碗筷，在克劳德把火锅桌劈成两半的时候及时拯救了整口锅。众人这才长长地松了口气，对火锅黑黢黢的锅底露出微笑。笑容没能持续上半秒钟，气氛再次因为克劳德把武器指向银发男人而绷紧。萨菲罗斯连眼皮也没抬，在破坏之刃上刮蹭了两下，把带筋嚼不断的牛肉片剖成了两半，“拿你的碗筷去，克劳德，最后一片肉我分你一半。”  
“不行！”  
“哦，那我全吃了。”  
“住手！不对，住口！萨菲罗斯，现在给你两个选择，要么给我找把椅子，要么陪我一起蹲大门口。”  
“不行。”这次换高个子男人不悦了，“锅子在塞西尔手上，我跟你蹲门口除了西北风什么都吃不到。”  
“塞西尔！”  
被叫到名字的巴伦国王正在试图把锅子举高，避开洋葱剑士对食物的突击——虽然小洋葱没有身高优势，可是他跟身手灵活的陆行鸟私下组成了叠叠乐联盟，能轻而易举地发起进攻。“克劳德君，拿好碗筷，大家都在等你。调料自己配，调料台就在你身后左边靠近厕所……”  
“塞西尔，我要跟你换位置！”  
“不行不行，银发有爱协会规章第三条就是吃饭要坐在一起，这样散发出的光辉可以节约三度电费。或者这样吧，萨菲罗斯君，你现在就跟克劳德君换换吧。”  
“等等，我为什么要跟你坐一起？”  
“萨菲罗斯君是银发，我也是银发啊，你不觉得我们很像吗？”  
“哪里像了！”破坏之刃指向萨菲罗斯的胸口，意识到自己小肚腩还没藏起来的男人赶紧深吸了一口气收腹，“他明明是胸口有叉的男人！”  
“这个问题啊……”塞西尔立刻转了个身，露出骑士甲背上悬挂后腰刀的交叉皮具，“我也有叉，只是不在胸口。”  
秩序女神原本打算祝福克劳德的武器击出一记全垒打，可是混沌之神在其中小小地插队了。  
“啊！！！”  
所有人的视线又被引向了厕所方向，光之战士手里还紧紧抓着擦手纸巾，以极度受伤的表情看了看砸碎在原地的碗——当然是他的以及塞西尔的，但是很不幸，他的碗在离开前装满了软软糯糯的鱿鱼脚，现在已经彻底变成了萨菲罗斯的脚下鱿鱼了。  
“萨菲罗斯！你赔我鱿鱼！！！”  
“你的鱿鱼跟我有什么关系，要算账你找克劳德。”更为火上浇油的是，高个男人从碗里夹起一片鱿鱼花吃了起来。怒不可遏的光之战士把湿嗒嗒的纸巾扔了过去，为了护住碗口，萨菲罗斯用胸口的叉挡下了这一击。  
“我要跟你决斗！”石中剑应声出鞘。  
“喂，喂，今天什么日子，你们一个个要干架的模样，今天的晚饭到底还要不要吃了？”  
“你剥夺了海鲜爱好者的最后一点乐趣！你这个混沌军团的家伙，邀请你一道吃火锅就是个错误！”  
“我可不是自愿的，不知道是谁说多个人可以多分摊一份钱硬拉我来参加集体活动。”  
“萨菲！你今天给我说清楚！你到底是要光之战士，还是要我！”  
“你们难道就不能说话的时候不带歧义吗！最后加个‘决斗’会死吗！”  
在一旁的塞西尔也没有闲着，他端着那口还冒着热气的锅子左躲右闪，蒂法加入到小洋葱和陆行鸟的突袭队伍中之后，让食物保卫战变得更加艰难。“喂，小姐！”眼看着锅里的食物就要不保，情急之下巴伦国王嚷嚷了起来，“你不去帮帮克劳德君吗？”  
“没事，有萨菲罗斯作为他的辅助，他一定会战胜光之战士的。”  
“不对，事情并不是这样……啊！！我最喜欢的土豆！！！”  
看样子必须得求助于外援了，塞西尔只好呼唤银发有爱协会的最后一名成员，“光君，光君！锅里应该还有几片鱿鱼，不要跟他们较劲了。就算真的没了还可以再点一份！你不要跟萨菲罗斯君扯上关系啊！”  
“不行！我跟他的关系已经扯不断了！”  
克劳德差点就要跳起来暴击了，“你们居然背着我有关系了！”  
“胡说什么，”萨菲罗斯严肃地纠正，“我们是当着你的面刚刚发生的关系。”  
此话一出，对克劳德•斯特莱夫的冲击堪比彗星撞击地球炸了火星地表种土豆涝了。光之战士和萨菲罗斯的清誉之争突然变得完全不重要了，他拖着沉重的脚步，一步一挪地跨过八十斤的猪肉，朝店外走去。他头一次感到脚下的引力是如此强大，几乎要把他整个人拖垮，所以当他低下头看见拉格纳和斯考尔一人一手抱住他大腿的时候，立刻明白自己为什么会走不动了。  
“年轻人。”拉格纳拍了拍膝盖上的浮土，“我的腿不知道为什么抽筋，还一直抽个不停。”  
尊老爱幼之心被激发的克劳德叹了口气，半蹲下身，“上来吧，我背你离开这个是非之地。”  
“谢谢你，年轻人。据说被你背过的人都会走霉运？”  
“啰嗦死了，你到底要不要上来？”  
驮着拉格纳，克劳德走了几步，实在觉得沉得有些不可思议，于是他忍不住抱怨道：“拉格纳，你怎么那么重？是不是该减肥了？我觉得自己就像背着两个人。”  
“你说得没错，克劳德。”斯考尔的声音从身后传来，可惜从克劳德的角度完全无法看见。“你放心，我把自己变成三头身大小趴在我爸的背上，完全不会滑下去。”  
“没人关心你会不会滑下去！你变成三头身但是体重又不会变成三分之一！快给我下去！”  
“不可以，我跟我爸是不可分离的。”  
“儿子，我太感动了！”  
“爸，我也是，我再也不要离开你了！”  
“好的，我这就让克劳德载我们去海洋公园亲子游！”  
“滚下去，我不是你们父子俩的驼兽！！！”  
“咦？你不是金色的陆行鸟吗？陆行鸟一次可以驮所有组队的人啊。”  
“混蛋，我只是金发！今晚的月亮那么大，你们要不要这么眼瘸！”  
咣当——！！！  
温热的火锅击中了克劳德的后脑勺，三人组全部仆倒在火锅店大门前。塞西尔拍了拍手，没好气地说：“克劳德君，你挑起的事别想跑。”  
“塞西尔，你居然用火锅砸我！”  
“哦，对不起，我诚心诚意地向你道歉。这锅已经被洋葱君和蒂法小姐抢光了，我们重新点一锅好了。老板，老板，菜单请再拿来一下，谢谢。”  
“全部是萨菲的错，为什么要砸我！萨菲，塞西尔他用锅砸我！”  
洋葱剑士看着眼前乱糟糟的场景，摇了摇头，从蒂法碗里偷偷顺了一把烫熟的基莎尔野菜喂给陆行鸟。  
“萨菲罗斯，一个不吉利的男人。”  
过了好几分钟，塞西尔也没能等到老板拿菜单过来。于是他好奇地探了个头，意外发现老板正拿着电话听筒说着什么。  
“……啊，对，我是暗杀者村火锅店的老板，对，我叫麦麦提……不，不是买买提，是麦麦，大麦的麦。店里有一群穿着奇装异服的COSPLAY爱好者，他们正在砸我的锅……是的，正在砸，还没走，警察先生快派人来吧。”  
“咳，咳，诸位注意。”  
银发的巴伦国王拍了拍手，示意大家静默片刻。  
“陆行鸟君，你胸口的小包里有钱吗？”  
“啾啾？当然没有，里面只有巧克力，我喜欢巧克力。”  
“很好，诸位我们按照原计划撤退，从后门，悄悄的，一个接着一个，不要乱，按照之前的抽签，陆行鸟带洋葱君和蒂法小姐，克劳德君驮剩下的人。”  
“我不是陆行鸟！”  
“闭嘴！”  
苍天暮穹之下，九人组就这样开心地带着满身的火锅味道，奔跑在洒满了银色月光的大地上。

 

END.


End file.
